White Willow 2
by Fyraga
Summary: Chihiro's situation doesn't look so good, and Haku is on her mind constantly. But things are about to get more complicated and worse as she deals with her life problems and eventually meets Haku again. PLZ Read White Willow 1 to understand more! R
1. Tough School Days

"Beautiful…" Chihiro said to herself in a low voice. She was staring into a marvelous Willow with pink flowers and a white trunk. All around were green leaves, complimented by several silver leaves. It was an odd but breath-taking sight.

"And so sturdy too…" Chihiro said as she felt the smooth wood with her hand. She looked at it intently and wondered why she felt so safe. She didn't know where she was, but she knew there was something special about this place.

As Chihiro was admiring the tree, the bright sky began to grow darker. She looked at the clouds and noticed them blow by quickly as if time was moving, as if a storm was acting up. She blinked and stared at the sky. Something was wrong. Her hands began to warm up, and something smelled like it was burning.

"Fire? Fire!" Chihiro gasped as she saw the tree go up in flames. She quickly backed away but when she did she bumped into someone.

"Huh? Haku?" Chihiro said as she stared at a figure in a dark cloak that appeared to be Haku, until his cloak was removed. "Baba!" Chihiro gasped as the human face suddenly was revealed to be that of a snake. Chihiro ran hard. She ran very hard. She didn't look back, but aimlessly ran.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her stomach making her stop. Everything became dark. She couldn't see anything but her hands, gripped on the floor in front of her. "What's happening to me?" She breathed in deeper and deeper with each breath. She closed her eyes tightly, unable to speak or think clearly.

Then two arms embraced her and made her breath slower, more balanced-like. "Spec."

"Yes?"

_Beep! Beep! BEEP!_

Chihiro's eyes shot open. "Wake up Chihiro and turn that darn thing off! It's been ringing for twenty minutes now!"

"Oh no…I'm going to be late again!" Chihiro shot up out of bed and ran to the closet. Random items flew out until she was ready. Chihiro scrambled down the stairs after she had gotten dressed and went to the bathroom. She grabbed a piece of bread and chugged down a glass of orange juice. She ran out the door as she pushed bread down her throat quickly.

------------------------------------

"See that's why you're so fat. You keep eating too quickly and you keep sleeping too much."

"Oh, shut up, Gus. She is not fat." Kira said. "Besides, with all the running she does so she wont be late, I'm sure she loses a pound or two. Right, Chihiro?"

"Yeah I guess." Chihiro said, disinterested in the conversation between her and her friends. She was staring at the floor intently, her mind wandering to other things.

"I tell you Chihiro doesn't even care about the Spring Dance this month. She's wrapped up in her secret world." Gus said, with a devious smirk on his mouth.

"Secret world? What are you talking about, Gus? Really you scare me sometimes." Kira said

"So what, I'm only saying the truth. Right, Chi?" Gus said but noticed her eyes were fixed on something and she had stopped walking. "What's up with you? What are you looking at?" He said as Kira started to stare at it to.

Chihiro's eyes widened. Her soft brown orbs shimmered and reflected a long silver, and sparkling, creature in the sky. Kira's dark eyes only caught a glimpse but not enough to see the creature.

Gus saw a cloud.

"What are you girls staring at? There's nothing there!" Gus became irritated as he looked at his watch. "We are going to be late the third time in a row this week! Doesn't anyone care?" Kira looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Gus is right. Come on, Chihiro, let's go. And I don't want to face the fury of Miss Yatoson like last time."

Gus chuckled as they began to run. "Especially if she has tuna today. I swear that lady never brushes her teeth!"

---------------------------------------------------

_At least we are on time…_Chihiro thought. _Why do I keep seeing you Haku? Are you trying to tell me something?_

Chihiro stared out the window. She thought about her dream. Since this was Ms Yatoson's class, her least favorite class, and she did have the window seat, she took advantage of it.

"Miss Asoto!" A ruler was smacked loudly on Chihiro's desk. "Do you have something to share with the class?" She eyed her intently, and Chihiro, startled and disgusted, shook her head no quickly. "Good then you won't mind joining the class now would you?"

Pretty fowl stench. _Nothing on earth can be worse then that lady's breath…ugh…_Chihiro thought to herself. She really wished gas masks were permitted in school.

-----------------------------

Chihiro doodled quickly in her notebook. She drew what she saw earlier in the sky that day.

"Chihiro, talk to me." Kira said angrily. "You can't keep all your secrets like this! Tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing is on my mind, Kira. I told you already like a million times. Quit bugging me. There's nothing to tell." Chihiro replied coolly.

"Then at least tell me what you're wearing to the Spring Dance."

"Nothing, I'm..."

"So you're going in the nude?" Kira cut her off.

"I'd like to see that." Gus interrupted, with a huge grin on his face. Kira then slapped the backside of his head. "Ouch! What did I do?"

"Kira, I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why?" She said in dismay.

"Because I don't want to. Don't you understand?" Chihiro explained.

"Nope. Sorry I don't. Those words in that order are not in my vocabulary so you are just going to have to explain it to me."

Chihiro sighed. "You wouldn't understand." Chihiro looked down on her paper and added the finishing touches as Kira sighed and tried to figure in her mind why Chihiro was being so stubborn.

It's not that I don't want to go. It's just that I can't have fun when I have so much on my mind. Really, I do want to go and have fun with you guys but I just can't go to a party and mope around. I know I will, too. Plus I get tempted to…

Chihiro stared at her necklace when Kira suddenly stood from her chair and slapped the lunch table.

"You are going and that's final you hear?" Kira ordered.

"But…" Chihiro tried to find an excuse. "But I can't! I don't even have a date!"

"I can take you." Gus offered, with a smile so wide you knew he was up to something.

"No she's not going with you! Idiot…" She said as she pushed him aside. "I'm going to get you the perfect guy so don't you worry about a thing ok? Ok!" Kira got excited and started going from table to table, asking her friends who was taken and who wasn't.

Haku's face flashed into her mind. If he could go to the dance with her, she would have surely gone. But he wasn't there. Her dad's face flashed into her mind. If he were still around, things wouldn't be so unbearable.

"Ugh…not ok…" Chihiro moaned. She looked at her drawing and said in a low voice. "I get tempted too easily to…sigh…"


	2. Problems in the Spirit World

A solitary drop of sweat fell from the tip of its perch. It hit the ground hard. Just like Haku was hit hard. He loomed over the side of his bed, ready to fall off but tossed to the other side as he was in deep torment. His breathing was rapid and his heartbeat was fast, like the reproduction of rabbits.

"Haku, I'm getting tempted again. I don't want to but I can't help it," said a soft voice in his dream, "I need help."

_Tempted to do what? No…don't go! Chihiro I'm coming for you…NO STOP! CHIHIRO!!!_

Haku clenched the sheets with his fists. Cold sweat ran down his head and onto his sheets. His face turned every which way with each torture from his dream. He tried to run to her, but couldn't move. He was paralyzed in his bed and only able to squirm helplessly. His heart could barely take it. He woke up in the climax of his horrible dream.

"Chihiro! Huh?" Haku looked around himself and sighed. Yet another dream has come to haunt him again, and there was nothing he could do.

_I hate my life._

As Haku mentally sulked to himself, the Spirit World as a whole was having some problems.

Criminals were stuck in the human world, causing havoc in many places. There had been some reports of small earthquakes in the spirit world, and a rumor about an earthquake building up for the human world.

There were other problems for the Great Spirits Council, problems that seemed too hard to solve. Ever since the portal was closed, disasters were occurring everywhere. It nearly drove them crazy. Haku on the other hand was only driven crazy by the fact that he couldn't reach Chihiro. He had tried countless times but he had a feeling it only made things worse. He had given up many times but always ended up trying again. He needed to talk to her. If only he knew where another portal was located…but such knowledge was held secret by Elders around the land, Elders whom could not be shaken easily, Elders who have kept the secret for eons.

"What ever this is, it's not food." Haku said as Rin blankly stared at him. She held a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"It's good, Haku. Come on. I'm visiting and you can't even comment on my cooking skills?" Rin said with a pout.

"I'm sure my opinion is the same as Kuja's." Haku said, without looking at her. He started towards the door.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rin said, fired up.

"Well, since you kids are practically married, I'm sure he's developed a good taste for your cooking."

Rin faulted. "First of all, we are not even together like that. Second of all, this is my first time making pancakes! I usually don't do this sort of thing. Don't you want to try it before I leave this afternoon?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not hungry. And I don't eat pancakes." And with that he left the house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Well, it seems I've made a terrible lapse of judgment. But it can be fixed we just need to keep thinking." Orrick said, wiping his head with a handkerchief.

"Enough Orrick. I think we need new leadership." Zakotso never failed to say the worst things.

"You would be the one to say that." Sasha eyed Zakotso. "Remember your place you dirty snake…"

"Now Sasha calm down. He may be right about it anyway." Orrick said, making her frown.

The Spirits continued to speak of their ideas. Haku, all the while, was in a corner listening, contributing the occasional, "yes", "no", and "maybe so" but never more than that.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Chihiro said as she took off her shoes and threw her textbook on the table. "Mom?"

"I'm here honey. I'm upstairs."

Chihiro sighed. She left her book bag at the table and went up to change. She went into her room and locked the door behind her. She stripped off her uniform and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked at her white undershirt and pink shorts. She let her long chocolate colored hair down and sighed again. Her big brown eyes stared back at her, and then wandered to the necklace about her neck. She stared at it and wondered if Haku was thinking about her.

All of a sudden her back began to itch like crazy. She took off her undershirt, turned around and looked at her back by using the mirror as she frantically scratched it. She looked at an old, big scar. She wondered about the old, big scar. Still scratching it, she almost whimpered.

"Not again…no…" She stared at a familiar corner in her room. It was a darkest corner of her room, right next to her nightstand and behind her bed.

"I can't take this anymore…Haku…I haven't done it in a while but I…" Chihiro's eyes widened as the itching turned into a sharp pain. The scar began to turn red. Chihiro almost gasped as she looked at the image in her mirror but held herself back. Hearing her mother go downstairs, Chihiro ran into her corner. She was there for a while, and after five minutes she got up. Shaking, she threw herself on the bed. She looked wildly around her and shut her eyes. For five more minutes she tried to calm herself down. She felt better, but an aura of doubt fear was about her.

As she took a shower, she started to remember….

Wandering around a street corner, looking for a way back home…

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're right here Chihiro. It's ok. I'm here."_

"_Mom? Where are you?"_

"I'm right here next to you baby I'm right here…it's ok."

Chihiro looked from right to left and couldn't see her mother. All she saw were the slums, empty streets, and no Haku.

"_Mom I'm scared…" Everything became dark. Chihiro grabbed her legs and shook back and forth. "Mom…I can't see anything I'm so scared…where am I? What happened?"_

No answer…

_Chihiro looked wildly about her and saw a figure in the distance. It was a child. She couldn't see the child's face, it was covered, but she saw the child's hand. It was open with crushed food on it._

"_This is what you brought." Said the child._

_Chihiro looked puzzled at the child._

"_That necklace is what you brought with you. May I have it? I will give you back what you started with when you entered the spirit world and all will be well." The child smiled. _

_Chihiro didn't seem to know what to do so she started walking towards the child very slowly. _

"_Who are you?" Chihiro asked._

_The child made no answer but seemed to get much closer with every step Chihiro took. She stopped walking when she noticed it and began to feel a sinking feeling in her gut. She felt entranced for a moment and started seeing dots of different colors._

_The child suddenly appeared right in front of her. The dots disappeared._

"_Take this and all will be well." The child smiled again, still not revealing her face._

_Chihiro started to put out her hand but something inside her told her not too._

"_Take it…take it…take it…" The child said sweetly and more generously then before._

"_No!" Chihiro said._

"_But you need it…otherwise you won't have enough strength for the day. You need your breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. Take it. You need it."_

"_I told you I don't want it. I cannot give you anything in return for it so I cannot take it. Now let me be."_

_The child frowned. "TAKE IT…" She said, sounding demonic. Chihiro shook her head, determined not to give in._

_The child dropped the food and disappeared. "It was a fair trade, but since you wont return what is rightfully mine…you leave me no choice."_

_Chihiro looked wildly around her but saw nothing. Her body then started to go into convulsions. She saw nothing but the darkness and felt empty. Then she felt her back breaking. She heard a continuous crack and screamed louder with each crack until her voice could no longer scream anymore._

_The child jumped from out of her back. Chihiro screamed, but no sound came out._

_The child held a substance in her hand. "Maybe this will help you." Chihiro did not move, she just lay there motionless. Impatient, the child took the substance in her hand and put it in Chihiro's back._

"_That will make you feel better." And it did. Chihiro's back healed and she stood up, swaying left to right in a trance like state._

"_Now give me the necklace." Said the child, "I will leave you more if you need it, but I need the necklace."_

_Chihiro reached for her necklace, still staring off into space…_

_Her fingers lingered on the golden tree…_

_She pulled off the necklace…_

_It lingered over the child's open hand._

_Chihiro loosened her grip, the necklace hovered over the child's hand and…_

"CHIHIRO!!!" her mother screamed as the heart monitor showed no sign of life.

But Chihiro heard her mother and opened her eyes. When she awoke the necklace was in her hand.

When she got home, the substance was still there…and it called her name every time she felt an itch in her back…

But Chihiro didn't want to take it. She didn't want it at all…but she still took it whenever her scar demanded it.

"Give me the necklace and you won't need it anymore, Chihiro…GIVE ME THE NECKLACE…" Chihiro would hear in her head.

Chihiro never gave up the necklace. She endured the curse on her back.


	3. Yuugo

"Is something wrong Chihiro?"

"No mom…I'm ok…" Chihiro half opened her eyes and rubbed the sand out of them. She looked at her mother and sighed. "Yes mom. I'm getting up now."

"You look a little sick this morning. Do you want to stay home from school today?"

"I've missed a couple days already mom. I can't really afford to miss much more. Besides, I'm fine. I'll just take a shower and freshen up. That's all I need."

"Well…if you say so…" Chihiro's mother frowned, somewhat confused. She didn't know if her daughter was sick or if she was just having a hard time at school. She didn't know what to do.

Chihiro liked it that way: keeping her mom confused. She didn't want her to find out about what had happened or that there even was a spirit world. She knew she'd be taken to a psychiatrist if her mom knew anything at all so she just kept it to herself. Of course it was hard what with the searing sudden pains in her back, but she endured.

With a fake smile plastered on her face…she endured.

After taking a shower and getting ready for school, Chihiro noticed a pop tart and energy bars on her bed.

"Hey mom, did you put this food on my bed?"

"What food?"

"Never mind…" Chihiro said loudly, as her mom was downstairs.

She looked at the food and frowned. She felt a disgusting taste in her mouth and remembered the child. She felt something in her back coming but she controlled herself and threw the pop tart and energy bar out the window.

"There…now that that's taken care of…" Chihiro grabbed her backpack and left for school.

Chihiro realized something from the spirit world had followed her and thought it could be Yubaba trying to scare her or something. She did not know what to do though. She knew she came into the spirit world for the first time with energy bars and a pop tart, something so miniscule and seemingly stupid, but she knew it meant something.

She recalled eating a couple crumbs and perhaps dropping half of her food along the path, but that was it. Her energy bars may have fell out of her pockets, but there was not much else to it. What could it mean?

* * *

"Yuugo! Where is your paperwork?" A tall man with an authoritative manner spoke to her.

"Right here sir, right here." Chihiro's mother got her papers together and handed them to her supervisor.

"Well looks like you did some good work today…" The man started to loosen up. "But you need to work more on those other files you've been neglecting to send in." He said as his manner went back.

Yuugo sighed and nodded. She was on the brink of getting fired. The only reason why she still had a job was because of her cousin who also worked in the company. It seemed too nepotistic for Yuugo but it was necessary.

Yuugo's family was supporting her and helping her every step of the way. She was without a proper college education, so that made it all the more harder for her to sustain any job.


	4. Spring Dance Date

It's been a while…I reread the comments I've gotten and I felt so guilty for not updating…I'm so sorry!!! I'm going to try harder this time but I got to warn you that I'm a little rusty. Please R&R. Your feedback is very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any way shape or form…except on VHS ;)

* * *

"A child…" Zeniba wondered. "That is very odd…you don't suppose you could describe the child to me could you?"

"Well…she had a cloak that covered everything except her wide mouth…wide, mischievous mouth…and the bottom of her cloak was torn…but it was too dark to see her legs or feet. And her skin was very pale. Very little of her hair was exposed but from what I could tell she had white hair." Haku said.

"Well that doesn't get me very far." Zeniba frowned. "Did she have something in her hand?"

"No…but I think she's been trying to take the necklace I gave to Chihiro. I just don't know what to do. There are members of the council watching the gate and I can't get past them…"

"Now, now, Haku. There is no need to be moping around." Zeniba sighed. "Tell Orrick the situation. I am sure he will let you into the human world."

"But that will only upset the balance…he says so every time we meet and someone suggests going into the human world." Haku sighed and dropped his head on the Zeniba's table. "How can I convince him?"

"Did you tell him about the necklace?" Zeniba raised an eyebrow.

"No, that is totally irrelevant to the situation." Haku moaned.

"You couldn't be farther from the truth," Zeniba said, "If you ask me, that necklace is the whole reason the worlds are in frenzy!"

"How can that be true?" Haku plopped his head up in interest and wondered. "Please explain."

"Well," Zeniba started, "Your mother's necklace is a precious and powerful relic. Correct?"

"I guess so."

"When Chihiro took that necklace across worlds, something must have happened to the portal—and the balance of the worlds."

Haku looked at Zeniba for a moment and then got up. In bewilderment, he faced the wall, both hands pressing at his head.

"Zeniba…if what you are saying is true…than everything is my fault isn't it?"

"I guess so." Zeniba smiled at him.

* * *

"Oh Chihiro!" Kira shouted, tying to contain herself. Chihiro walked across the lunch room to the usual table and sat with the usual crowd: Kira, Gus, Mila, and Jun.

"I have a surprise for you!" Kira's eyes seemed to grow wide with excitement. "I got you a date for the dance!" Gus sulked and wondered if there was any hope for him to find a date. Mila and Jun propped their heads up, wondering what was going on.

"Kira, I really appreciate what you are trying to do but I can't go." Chihiro confessed.

"Yes you can! And I won't take no for an answer!"

"But," Chihiro started, "I really don't…"

"Nonsense! Don't give me anymore lip about it ok?" Chihiro hopelessly accepted. There was no point in arguing.

"Jun and I are going together." Mila said, her stylish spectacles glimmering and black hair in cute pigtails

"Yeah, I figured it would be less awkward going with a friend. So who is Chihiro going with?" Jun asked, his big green eyes cheerfully and curiously watching.

"He's going with that guy over there." Gus said as he pointed across the room. Everyone turned their heads and saw a gorgeous, tall, handsome man. His blonde hair and blue eyes shimmered across the room.

"Wow, you got her a date with that hottie?" Mila sighed.

"Not him! It's the one with dark hair behind him!" Kira said as she pointed to a less attractive and scarier looking guy.

"Jim? You got her a date with Jim?" Jun and Mila said in unison.

A buzz cut and large build, Jimmy was one of the tough and somewhat popular guys in school. He was also a little intimidating.

"Um…Kira…I don't think he is the type that even goes to dances." Chihiro tried to come up with an excuse.

"Chihiro, you don't have to worry. I talked to him myself. He's actually not that bad once you get to know him."

"*Cough*...liar….*cough**cough*" Gus coughed.

"Shut it!" Kira yelled as she hit him in the back of the neck.

"Ouch! Kira, you really need to stop doing that. It really hurts." Gus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Serves you right!" Kira turned back to Chihiro. "I talked to him, Chi. He agreed to go with you and said he was looking forward to it. As a matter of fact, he came to me when he found out I was looking for a date for you. See how nice he is?"

"Maybe he wants something from me?" Chihiro tried to suggest another excuse, but Kira wasn't buying it.

"You are going with him to the dance ok? You are going to have fun. I'm not letting you spend so much time alone. It's not right."

Chihiro waved the white flag and sat down. She was glad she had a friend who cared about her, but this was a little much.

"Check it out." Jun said, nudging Mila and motioning with his head.

"He's coming this way and he's looking right at Chihiro!" Mila said.

Chihiro turned her head to look, only to find a large overbearing mongrel staring down at her.

"Uh, hi?" Chihiro managed.

"Hey, I know you don't really know me but I was wondering if I could change that. I mean, that is, I don't want it to be as awkward for…"

"The dance?" Mila said.

"Yeah." Jimmy felt awkward already.

"I don't know…"Chihiro said, wondering if there was any way possible out of the situation.

"Of course!" Mila said. "Maybe we can set up a double date."

"Well, it doesn't have to be a date. It could just be over lunch or something." Jim blushed, avoiding eye contact with Chihiro as much as possible.

"Why don't you walk her home after school today?" Mila suggested.

"Oh that's no fun…" Kira sighed. "But I guess that's fine, too."

"Is that ok with you Chihiro?" Mila said, having afterthoughts about her suggestion.

"Yeah, I guess…" Chihiro didn't want to but figured she had no choice.

"Ok. Than I guess I'll see you after school." Jim walked away, still feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Mila thought for a moment and whispered to Kira, "Do you think it's safe if they walk home together?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Jim looks like he could handle a few thugs at a time."

"I mean Chihiro. What if he tries something on her?"

"I doubt he would do that."

"But Kira, how do you know?"

"I just do. But since you are so worried, I guess we have no choice but to follow them home." Kira smirked, as Mila noticed a twinkle in her eye.

"You mean spy on them?! I don't think we…"

"Should interfere! As Chihiro's friends we must interfere if anything goes wrong!" Kira interrupted.

"You mean spy on them so you could get some entertainment." Gus said, overhearing the whole conversation.

"Whatever…" Kira said.

Chihiro sighed. _Why couldn't Haku be the one to take me…I wish for it so badly…_

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me some feedback=) R&R!


	5. Walking Home

**My apologies for the wait…for some reason I had writers block with this story and had no clue where I should take it. Please forgive me for not updating…I just got a lot going on. I may not be able to update that often either but I will try to get my stories going once more. Thanx for the encouragement and extra push lol.**

**Title: Walking Home**

* * *

Chihiro scratched her head wondering what she should say to the equally awkward guy next to her. Jim kept looking at the ground, silent. She wondered what she should say but then resolved that she needed to tell him the truth

"Uh, Jim?" She said, gathering up her courage.

"Oh…uh…yeah?" He said, unsure of himself. Although he was tough, he had very little experience with talking to girls.

"I got to be honest with you. I don't want to go to the dance at all. Kira just set me up because she was worried about me."

"Oh…so you don't really want to go with me huh?" Jim frowned.

"I'm sorry! It's not you! It's me…I'm just not into high school stuff…" Chihiro shrugged. "I guess I'm just a boring person, you know?"

"You're not boring! I've seen your drawings. You must have an amazing imagination and skills to do that, you know? I think you are pretty interesting!" Jim realized two seconds later what he had just said, and then mentally kicked himself for saying so much.

"Oh…are you like a stalker?" Chihiro said.

"No! I just…I never like…I mean there was this one time…you…and then I dropped my books…I mean, I AM NOT A STALKER. Period." Chihiro started to laugh harder than she ever had in a long time.

"Well, Jim…I understand your feelings. But I am kind of interested in someone else."

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I should have asked first…aw man…please forgive me."

"No problem. I'm glad you understand though. Say, you won't tell Kira will you? I don't want her to keep pestering me because she's worried about me…" She said, hoping she could still avoid any of Kira's future schemes.

Jim smiled, relieved. "I won't. Don't worry. We can just tell her I canceled at the last minute. Would that work out for you?"

"I like the way you think, Jim!"

* * *

Yuugo slumped down into the kitchen chair, exhausted and gloomy. As she ordered her files together for work, she started mumbling.

"How is she going to take this? But I don't even have a choice…what can I do?" Yuugo stood up and stretched her arms. She walked over to the window and saw Chihiro walking up to the house with a young man… a handsome young man…a handsome young man with high class manners!

"So Chihiro, who was the guy?" Yuugo said in curiosity.

"Just a friend of a friend mom." Chihiro wasn't exactly sure what to say, but tried not to give too much info.

"And he was walking you home…why?" Chihiro did not feel like talking about it at all…but she suddenly decided that only few sentences were needed to describe the whole situation.

"Kira set me up on a blind date to the dance. And it was Mila's bright idea for us to walk home."

"What? Why did you agree to it? Are you under peer pressure or something?"

"Well, I did feel uncomfortable but I wanted to make them happy, you know?"

"I see." Yuugo smiled, unaware of Chihiro's problem. "Well, it's getting late, and I better tell you now before I lose time."

"Tell me what mom? Is it work again?"

"Yes. I'm going back to work in a few minutes. I have the late afternoon, evening, and night shifts.

"What? But don't you need to sleep mom? And what about me? When will I see you?"

"Well, I will be sleeping while you are at school. And, I'll be on a tight schedule…so I won't be able to really see you."

"But why? I'm going to be all by myself! What if something happens to me in the middle of the night? What if a burgler breaks in? You can't leave me alone mom!"

"Honey! Relax! I thought about this long and hard but this is my big chance. The boss said that if I work these long shifts I'll be able to get a raise and keep my job! Plus this won't be forever. The boss promised it would be for only a couple months." Yuugo tried to cheer up her girl, and be positive, but realized there was little she could do. It was her only choice. "Honey…I know you aren't happy about it…I mean to be honest I hate the idea! It's just that I'm very tired…and we are living from paycheck to paycheck. We need an emergency fund. We need more stability. And I need to keep my job."

Chihiro teared a little and hugged her mom. She didn't want to argue with her and make her feel even more guilty, but she didn't want to know what it feels like to be truly lonely.

After her mom left, Chihiro got some homework done. She got ready for bed and felt very lonely as she pulled the covers over her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Chihiro jumped out of her bed. She was startled.

She walked downstairs and found herself growing weary, as if a wave of heavy air passed over the house. She went to the door and stopped. Who could it be at this time?

Chihiro felt a presence in the room, like something grabbing her and pulling her, but nothing appeared to be odd…she just felt odd.

_Let me in Chihiro…you still need to give me that necklace…_

"What? No!" Chihiro closed her eyes, but the door was knocked again.

"Hey! Is anyone home?" The voice of a young, handsome, and well-mannered man said.

Chihiro looked out the window and saw a Jim. "Why is he here?" She opened the door quickly.

"Jim? Why are you? And at this late?" She was utterly confused.

"Well…I know this will sound strange but I forgot to give this to you." Jim handed her a bus pass.

"My old bus pass! Where did you get this?"

"History class…it was on the floor and I picked it up. I was going to give it to you today but…I guessed it just slipped my mind."

"I see. Thank you so much!" Suddenly Chihiro felt a chill in the room. It was so overwhelming a crazy idea popped into her head.

"Jim, are you busy?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just come with me." Chihiro grabbed Jim by the arm and went into the house. Jim was very confused now.

"Um…I'm getting mixed signals here. I thought you liked someone else."

Chihiro looked around. She was too panicked to listen to him. Her back suddenly felt heavy, and then a sharp pain followed.

_Oh no…not here…not now…I just don't want to be alone…HAKU!_

Chihiro went on her knees, aware that something in the house was coming for her. And now that Jim was here, she didn't know what she was going to do when the mess was over…or if she would even survive.

_Should I give the child the necklace? No…I can't…I won't ever!_

"Chihiro! Are you ok? What's going on?"

Jim looked at the distraught girl crouching on the ground, arms encircling her knees, and hearing her mumble that she didn't want to be alone. Reluctantly he crouched on the ground and put his arms around her.

"I don't know what's going on, but—" The sound of screeching and howling combined overcame the house.

Chihiro screamed and Jim's eyes widened as he saw a child step out of the kitchen…into the living room…and closer to them.

* * *

**Thats all friends=) Read and reviews are appreciated...and they actually will push me to write more. I was going to leave this story alone until someone recently reviewed...and of course when I realized that I could actually do something with this story and the writers block was gone. Anyway lol R&R and let me know what you really think-dont just say update fast lol. I want your honest opinions.**


	6. A Spirit and a Human?

**Here goes another chapter. Please remember to read and review! Even if you don't want to review lol.**

**Jelly95: Don't worry, I am very much HakuXChihiro. Jim is just another character who may or may not become a major part of the story=) (im still working on it lol…I have no clue where my story will go)**

**Jones: Thanks! I have no idea where the ideas come from lol-Probably from years of playing video games, reading manga, and watching anime…and literature/stories in general. All I can say is tho that since I was little, I loved making stuff up.**

* * *

The child walked closer and closer to Chihiro. Jim frantically looked around for a way to escape. He caught site of an umbrella and threw it at the child. It passed through the air, touched through the child's mysterious aura, and then disappeared. Jim couldn't believe his eyes.

"Chihiro…" said the child, "Give me the necklace…I need it more than you do."

Chihiro left Jim bewildered on the floor and stood up to face the child.

"NO! I will never give it to you and I don't need your stuff either. Go back where you came from and leave me be!"

"That is impossible." The child grinned and spread its cloak open. A pale body covered in raggedy clothing showed. Looking down at the ground, the child's aura expanded and zoomed towards Chihiro.

"Chihiro!" Jim screamed as he saw the child disappear as it zoomed to Chihiro.

Chihiro's eyes widened, a small breath of mist escaping from her mouth. Slowly, she closed her eyes and then collapsed. Jim caught her in time, but was stunned silent. He couldn't think straight, and he wondered whether it was real or if he was going crazy.

* * *

"I cannot allow it, Haku." Orrick said.

"But sir! If I could just get it back then there won't be any more problems!"

"If you go into the human world now, even for a little, there's no guarantee that everything will not turn into chaos!"

Haku sighed for the fifth time during their conversation. He needed permission to go through, but Orrick was too afraid to let him go.

"Haku, would you like to tell me why you gave that necklace to that girl?" Orrick grinned at Haku.

"Well, sir…" Haku blushed and became confused at such an unexpected question. Just then Sasha came into the room and called them both into the council.

"Sir there has been a turn of events. Our comrades and fellow council members has been an odd breach of the portals to the human world." Sasha gave the report, a concerned look on her face.

"What is it Sasha?" Orrick said, puzzled.

"It seems as if the worlds have been stabilized completely. I do not know why but the portals are in an odd state. Though they are stabilized…I…I can't say I trust it because an odd power is connecting the spirits from our world and their world. No one has ever encountered anything like this in the spirit world. Many people are frightened."

Haku thought for a moment and then realized. "Sasha, are you saying that there's some unknown power so great that it is controlling the balance of the worlds?"

"Yes…but we don't know this power. We can't communicate with it or even grasp it. And if it's connecting the worlds together…we could end up with only on world."

Everyone in the room gasped and started to panic.

"What if their world is destroyed? The balance is essential!"

"Forget that! What if our world ceases to exist?"

"Who is this power? What is it!"

Orrick looked at Haku, giving him a look that seemed to say "Help me."

Haku looked down at the floor and thought for a moment as the council continued to frantically look for answers.

"Alright!" Haku shouted as he tried to bring the council to order. "Everyone listen. This is what we are going to do!"

"Who made you king?" Zakotso said.

"Shut up you snake! You don't have any ideas so quit it!" Sasha said.

Orrick stepped up and shot his hammer hard on the table. "Well, Haku, what is your plan?"

With Orrick's ok to go, Haku relayed the details of the plan. "We will first off investigate as much as we can. We need to know everything possible about the patterns of this strong being. Council members specializing in research will search the archives and interview the oldest sages in the land. If possible, I need all council members specializing in war to prepare yourselves. I don't know what means we will use, but it's better to be prepared for anything." The spirits nodded in agreement. "Sasha and Zakotso," Haku suddenly called, "I need you two to work together to recruit the strongest fighters."

"What?" Sasha and Zakotso said in unison.

"You two are very qualified for this. Please try to work together and accomplish the mission." The two looked at each other and swallowed their pride.

* * *

Chihiro layed on her bed, covered in sweat, and in pain. It was already past midnight, and Jim kept a close eye on her. After several hours of thinking. Jim had swallowed the reality he couldn't handle.

"Haku…please…help me…" Jim looked at the Chihiro and wondered what was wrong. He couldn't handle the sight so he knelt down next to the bed, his head facing the floor, and he held on to Chihiro's hand.

"Haku…?" Jim remained silent. "Please don't leave me…I don't want to be alone…" She sobbed quietly for several minutes. After Chihiro calmed down, Jim opened his eyes and looked at Chihiro.

"Chihiro. It's me, Jim." Chihiro opened her eyes and looked at him, unsure of his response.

"I just need to know something…I'm not going crazy right? You saw it too right?" Chihiro remained silent for a minute.

"Is this house haunted or something? Please tell me I'm not going crazy."

"You're not crazy Jim. This is real. That thing was real. I've seen it many times before."

"You know, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for this. My folks probably think I went to town or something…what am I going to do? And what are you doing? Does your mom have a clue?"

"No, she doesn't know. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want my friends to worry." Jim looked at her funny.

"What is up with you? You kept saying you didn't want to be alone but you push your friends away.

"That's not true! I just don't want them to worry about me!" Chihiro sat up in her bed, wondering if her words were true. Jim saw that he upset her and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I won't tell anyone your secrets so don't worry. Just don't complain about being alone. It makes me…nevermind." With that Jim left the room, leaving Chihiro surprised and confused.

_Am I really pushing my friends away? Can I tell them about the spirit world? I mean…they would think I'm crazy! They wouldn't believe me…ugh. Where do I even belong? This is so hard…how can a human and a spirit be together?_


	7. Can I cross over to you?

**Dear readers,**

**Here goes chapter 7! Please enjoy=) and dont forget to give me an honest review! I rly would love to hear your comments on the story=) plz and thank you!**

* * *

Chihiro felt a strange feeling in her body. As she laid in her bed, she wondered what she should do.

"I can't sleep. What's the use?" She sat up and looked out the window, and into the forest.

"Well, that settles it. Everyone do as Haku has said and begin preparations immediately. We must be ready at any time." Orrick stood at the center of the lot of spirits and watched as they all scattered out and into their assignments.

"Quick thinking, Haku. I think perhaps you can make a visit to your friend after all." Orrick smiled.

"Thank you…very much." Haku stared at the floor, thoughts filling with emotion. "But I do have a job to do first you know?"

"And what would that be?"

"My master will want to know the details…there's something I need to confirm." And with that Haku sprinted out to Zeniba's house.

* * *

"Haku…I need you. Should I take a chance and come to you?" Chihiro wondered as she walked through the woods. "If I can somehow go through the border…but how would I even cross?"

Chihiro continued walking until she saw Haku's shrine. However she remembered it, it was nothing like the one Haku fixed up. It was old and abandoned.

"Now what will I do?" Chihiro wondered as she walked around, both inside and outside the dragon's shrine. It occurred to her, after searching her memories, just how she came to know the spirit world.

"That's it! It's got to be through the white willow!" Chihiro searched around and looked intently through every corner, closet, and spot of land. And she didn't stop searching until she saw, in a small patch of grass behind the shrine, there was a sprout.

"Im sure this is it!" She touched the sprouts few leaves delicately to see but nothing happened. "Maybe I was too hopeful…" Tears flowed from Chihiro's eyes as she looked at the little sprout. "How can I see him now? Will I ever see Haku again?"

The child smiled, somewhere in the darkness of Chihiro's heart.

"Of course you can...With my help."

* * *

"So what you are saying is this power is without persona and without purpose?" Haku said.

"This is kind of information is top secret Haku. If someone were to take hold of it, they could bend it to their will. That power has been kept secret and sealed for generations. And now if anyone finds out about it, they will surely use that power." Haku's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly realized.

"If anyone in the council were to find out about it, then…!"

"Someone can take advantage of it. This is why it's secret."

"But I had the council search everywhere for information for it! I even asked them to assemble fighters and research the land for answers! I made every necessary step for them to find out about the power!"

"Rest easy, Haku. They won't find out anything other than the energy waves from its activity. They can only confirm its traits by cause and effect. There is no book or elder who knows about this phenomenon either."

"Then how do you know about this Zeniba?" Haku wondered for a moment if there was a way to use the power for his own purposes (i.e. Chihiro).

"There are very few on who know. Those people would be me, a few old sages who have sworn to secrecy, and a line of priests and priestesses from the human world. I know only because I have been given that privilege and right by grandmother. She was one of those old sages sworn to secrecy…and now I am also part of the secret holders."

Haku's face lit up with awe for a moment but then became angry. "If you were sworn to secrecy, why in the world did you just tell me?"

"What? I never swore such an oath! My grandmother was the one who broke her oath by telling me."

"You're unbelievable!"

"And so are you. Shouldn't you be with a certain someone right now? I've sensed many things from that girl recently."

"I have to…but I'm a little hesitant."

"Why? Haven't you guys already become 'comfortable' with each other?" Zeniba smirked.

"That's not the problem!" Haku's blood started to boil. "I just got a bad feeling. What if things start to go haywire with the barrier again? Now that it's somewhat stable, I don't want it to mess up again."

"That's an excuse." Zeniba smiled as she saw straight through his lie. "You're nervous about meeting again because you don't want her to know your dirty little secret."

"Eh? What do you mean dirty you witch? I have nothing to hide from her!"

"Nothing except for 'that' thing." Zeniba laughed until Haku was red in the face.

"Whatever you old hag! It wasn't all my fault to begin with! It was that idiot dog's fault."

"Well well…speaking of which…did you sense that?" Zeniba said, feeling a chill entering the air.

"She's here…"Haku ran out the door and sprinted towards his home. Zeniba frowned and looked out the window, watching a desperate Haku.

"She's here alright…but she's not alone."


	8. Extra Chapter

**Dear Readers,**

**This is a short extra chapter on Haku's "dirty little secret" which was mentioned by Zeniba in a previous chapter. It's really not that bad but I thought you might be curious so I thought I'd come up with something short and funny. Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own Spirited Away! Except on VHS.**

* * *

"So you've been missing Chihiro eh? Well I got just the thing for you!" An idiotic wolf named Kuja smiled widely at Haku.

"I just want us to train." Haku sighed.

"Well we're done now. Let's hit the town!" Kuja said as his bright white fur was beginning to annoy Haku. "It's not like your dragon form will come any sooner. I'm so lucky I can morph into two forms now!"

"Anybody can morph into a wolf, Kuja. It takes a real master to do a dragon—that and it also must be in their genes."

"Stop bragging. I know you just want to train harder because of your precious spec." Kuja chuckled as he returned to his normal form. "Besides, you already know how. Now let's go out!"

"There's a difference between knowing and perfecting." Kuja paid no attention and pushed Haku to go.

"This will be fun for you!"

"I can already tell…" Haku let out a bigger sigh as they flew to someplace unknown to him.

In a small cabaret, the two bachelors were having some "fun." Actually, Kuja was working up his charm while Haku sat down to drink and wait for his friend to stop his foolishness.

"Hey come on Haku have a little fun would you?" As Kuja said, intoxicated from all the drinks he was getting. He walked over to Haku and gave him a big slap on the back.

"You really are the biggest idiot ever. You know you are going to have to pay for all those drinks those girls gave you right?"

"Who cares! I got plenty of dough!" Kuja said as he drank another shot.

"Rin's not gonna be happy either."

"Well Rin doesn't care what I do!"

"You are so drunk. If she were here she would hurt you."

"Says you!" Kuja toppled back a bit as Haku was getting out of his chair.

"I'm leaving." Haku started towards the door. "Excuse me ladies…" But Kuja ran towards him.

"Haku! You can't just leave me here by myself!" As Haku reached the bottom of the steps, Kuja bumped into one of the girls, causing her to fall down the steps. Just as she was falling, Haku turned around…

"Kuja, you need to—" A small impact was made between Haku and an almost innocent bystander (were it not for all the drinks she was giving to Kuja). As Haku stood there, amazed that this could ever happen to him, he wondered why he was friends with Kuja in the first place. He wondered how such an idiot could have gotten so close to him. He also wondered why in the midst of all his thinking, he caught the girl's fall, but forgot to remove his face from her chest.

After a minute of awkwardness and apologies, Kuja screamed bloody murder as he ran through the streets, being chased by a merciless dragon.


	9. Haku and Chihiro

**Dear Readers,**

**If you actually read this part up here, I just want you to know you're awesome. As for everyone else, why am still writing this? I just want you guys to post your reviews! Anyway, enjoy…**

* * *

"The spirits are anxiously looking for information, but there is nothing to be found on the secret power." A witch smiled to herself.

"So Boss…do you know what's up with this power and why it's a secret?" A little frog wearing a messenger bag came into the gaudy, dark room filled with papers and measuring instruments.

"I don't know all the details, but I am smart enough to know that she kept this from me for a reason…I know the great sages are hiding it too. Why else would there be no information on it? I can sense it anyway. If Zeniba thinks she can hide this from me—"

"But Boss, this thing could be dangerous! What if there's really nothing but a monster that has never been revealed until now? What if it's like our creator or something?"

"Shut your trap! I know my sister, and I know this power…I have sensed it before…hehe. It's too bad Haku doesn't know what's right in front of him. I'm going to take this power for myself and make the whole world feel it."

* * *

Chihiro arrived in Haku's home. At first she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing—the place where she spent all her days with him. Although they were hard, she somehow managed to love him anyway.

"It's so nostaligic…but where is Haku?" Chihiro mumbled.

"He's not here yet…" said a voice from within her. Chihiro felt uneasy at the voice. She put her hand on her back to feel the scar but it didn't hurt like before. Suddenly, the necklace around her neck broke. The willow was cracked in the middle and she felt something odd was unleashed.

"You'll be my new home…from now on." Said the child. All at once the winds started to pick up and blow around Chihiro. She felt as if something was pushing her from the inside, like a wave eating away its shores.

Haku was running like he never had before. It felt to him as if Chihiro was being consumed by this other presence. He was too frantic to concentrate on what exactly was happening, so he just ran faster. When he reached his home, he looked around the outside but couldn't find Chihiro. He looked at the willow sprout but saw no Chihiro. _Where could she be_?

Suddenly he heard something fall from the inside of his home. Haku ran inside, desperately searching for her until he saw in the corner of his eye, a child. He turned around, only to see Chihiro on the floor, sweat on her brow and out of breath.

In Chihiro's mind, everything was dark. She felt as if she was holding on by a thread.

"I want this to be my home, so get out." Said the child. But Chihiro struggled to push the waves off of her.

"Stay away! Don't come near me! I don't want this!" The child came closer to Chihiro and stopped a few feet away from her.

"I need a place to stay. I've been deprived of my willow. I have been deprived from that necklace. Now you won't give me your body? Well I won't settle down until I find a place to stay. I'll be here waiting for a place to stay. Until then it won't be easy for you." Chihiro faded into the blackness and began to feel more lost.

"No! Haku please help me!" Then suddenly from the blackness, two arms encircled her and held her tightly, a cool hand wiped the sweat on her brow. She felt it but couldn't see anything.

"Chihiro? Can you hear me?" Haku saw her eyes struggle to open.

"Haku," she said, "I need you! I can't get out!" Chihiro, still lost somewhere, tried to see things clearer, but her vision was slipping away, and her body seemed to be getting weaker with each time she tried to regain her awareness.

"Chihiro, it's me! I'm right here. Please don't push yourself!" Haku was anxious, unable to think clearly.

"Haku…" Chihiro calmed a bit and realized whose arms were holding her. "I've always loved you." Chihiro stopped struggling to open her eyes and wake up. Haku, shocked by her sudden confession, held her tightly and touched her head with his.

"Oh Chihiro…I have too…" Haku closed his eyes, and without hesitation, kissed her. Like a sleeping beauty, she felt herself being revived, and she opened her eyes. Then she saw him pull away from her and sigh in relief. Chihiro looked into his eyes with a weak smile and then closed them again. He held her head up and buried his face on her neck and shoulder. Chihiro felt him breathe another great sigh of relief. Then, she felt herself being carried away and put on a bed to rest. After that she fell asleep. Her heart was calm and without fear. For the first time, she was not afraid of being alone.

Haku looked at Chihiro sleeping and felt that something was different about her. He could feel a presence in the room too. He looked around and wondered what this power would do to her. Then he thought of a plan.

He went to his room and looked through his items. He came back with a white scroll. As he stood in front of Chihiro, he opened the scroll and began to chant a spell quietly. The scroll had no writings or markings of any kind on it, but once Haku finished his spell, the scroll slowly became darker. It grew greyer and greyer, until it was completely black. He wrapped up the scroll and took it to a small red box and locked it up tight—chains, spells, and all to keep it locked away for a while.

Haku then went back to Chihiro to watch her sleep. The presence felt stronger than before now. He knew it was trying to escape. Haku looked at Chihiro hopelessly. All he could do was relieve her for a little while from the child.

_This thing is going to come back for Chihiro…and there's nothing I can do to protect her from it. What can I do to make this stop?_

Haku noticed the necklace around her neck and saw the crack. He wondered for a moment if the child had done this. He held the necklace in his hand, a light emitting from his hand. He fixed it.

_I wish I could fix more than this necklace for you Chihiro. I wish I knew how to stop this thing._

At that moment, it occurred to Haku that he really wanted Chihiro to stay with him forever. He didn't want distance between them anymore. And the thought of them being apart or the thought of something bad happening to her terrified him. It scared him so much his heart told him so. He grabbed his shirt with a clenched fist and tried to hold back an emotion so strong and so foreign to him.

He looked at the girl before him and lay down next to her. The emotion was never as strong before as it was now. He embraced the sleeping Chihiro and held her tightly for fear of losing her.

_I'll protect you with everything I am, Chihiro…_

* * *

**Hello readers! If you like then please review. If you dont like, please tell me anyway lol. All comments/questions/advice welcome!**


	10. The Riddle

In the morning Chihiro woke. She wasn't alone this time though. Haku was there with her.

Chihiro felt sore. The scar on her back was not doing too well. She noticed the familiar room in Haku's  
house. It seemed like so long ago to her now.  
As she sat up on the bed, Haku came into the room with soup on a tray for her.

"How do you feel?"  
"Happy." Chihiro said with a weak smile on her face. "I'm not alone anymore."  
"I'm glad," Haku set the tray down on a nightstand. "But physically and mentally speaking how are you?"  
"Oh...well...that's a bit more complicated." Chihiro sighed.  
"I know about the child." Chihiro looked up at him, shocked. "I even locked it away in a magic scroll locked away in a  
magic box which I then put a barrier on."  
"WHAT? You did all that?" Chihiro was dumbfounded.  
"Yes. And then it escaped and returned to your body. It even spoke to me last night. I think this was an act of the gods."  
"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked, puzzled.  
"I can't really explain everything but that spirit inside you is looking for a place to stay. At any rate, how are you  
feeling? Do you think you can stand and walk?"  
Chihiro tried to stand up but it seemed she didn't have the strength to do so.  
"Careful. Here take this soup it will help you regain your strength." Haku looked at Chihiro but she seemed to be out of  
it again. "Chihiro?"  
"I don't know if I can take this much longer. The pain on my scar is unbearable. I keep taking that substance even though  
I know I shouldn't! I don't even know what  
it is!"  
"Wait now don't talk like that. Listen to me, Chihiro. The child is making your mind unstable. It's making you go crazy. You understand?"  
"What? how do you know that?" she asked.  
"Because I spoke to it. Or, rather, it spoke to me."  
"Huh?" Chihiro stilled seemed to be out of it. Haku brought a chair by her and took the soup from the tray.  
"We are going to see Zeniba. But first you should eat this."  
"Haku..." Teary-eyed, Chihiro let him feed her. "Can I stay here forever?"

"'If you want me to leave this body, take me to the North Statue in the burning cold sun. I must rest eternally there  
where my masters can gaurd me' is what it said."  
Haku and Chihiro were at Zeniba's by now, explaining the situation.

"A riddle eh? It seems this child is the cause behind everything." Zeniba answered.

"So what's going on? What is this thing thats resting inside of me? And why is it doing all this?" Chihiro said.

"Haku," Zeniba said, "It would seem that this child is the source of power. But it seems as though it has a little persona  
afterall. Something must have happened when Chihiro had the necklace and crossed over."

"I figured as much." Haku sat down on the couch in Zeniba's homestead, right next to a bewildered Chihiro.  
"Chihiro," Zeniba said,"The necklace you held brought not only the child to you, but also problems here in the spirit world. This  
child has been affecting the balance ever since you crossed over. And the only way to fix it is by returning it to its  
rightful place. Haku, I took the opportunity to call Rio and Kuja after you left. This needs to be done hastily, or else  
who knows what may happen with our worlds." Just then the door opened with no one standing in the doorway. Chihiro jumped off her seat as the door slowly swung open. Rio popped his head into the doorway and smiled.

"I hope I'm not to late for anything." He said, scratching his head. Chihiro sighed, but then jumped when she heard to  
more voices pop in.

"Kuja, remember last time. I will not hold back if you try that again." Rin said as she walked in, followed by a  
mischievious Kuja.

"Well it looks like everyone's here." Chihiro heaved another sigh. "Wait, everyone is here! Again!" Everyone looked at  
Chihiro and realized they were all together again.

"Well look what we have here!" Kuja said. "My wonderful little human!" Kuja picked her up and spinned her around, making  
her a bit dizzy.

"Hey!" Haku and Rin said in unison. Rin shoved Kuja aside and hugged Chihiro.

"How are you Chihiro? It's been too long!"

"Rin! This is just like old times." Chihiro gave a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

"And it seems as though this time there is something different about you." Rio said from a corner of the room. "Let's see  
if we can lift that burden shall we?"

"Ah," Chihiro said eagerly, "We need to go to this place in the North Statue in the burning cold sun. Where is this place?  
How do we get there?"

"That is a most puzzling riddle indeed." Zeniba answered. "It looks like you all have work to do. I'll be working with the  
counsel for preparations while you all figure it out."

"Wait a second. How can you not know?" Haku retorted. "Why are you not telling us?"

"Well it's not like anything can be done right now. Besides it's not that hard to figure out."

"Oh really?" Haku said.

"Yes, really. I'll take my leave then. Preparations must be done in advance. I'm heading over to the council." With that,  
everyone left Zeniba's home and Zeniba headed over to the spirit's council.

Sitting in a circle in the woods, the old friends were once again reunited. "I still can't figure out where this place is. Rio, you got any ideas?" Haku said.

"Well from what you described it seems as though it is another world. A place for eternal rest for spirits."

"Like heaven?" Chihiro said.

"Or the underworld." Rin said.

"Something like that." Rio said, "Although not quite. And I am still not sure how to get there."

"Looks like We'll have to wait for Zeniba to tell us." Haku said.

"Where are we trying to get to again?" Said kuja, oblivious to what's been going on.

"Really? You are such a moron!" Rin said. "Pay attention!" She smacked the back of his neck.

"Ow! Ok I got it! Just tell me where you guys are trying to go."

"Alright, you idiot. Listen carefully. The child we were talking about before said this to me in a dream, 'If you want me  
to leave this body, take me to the North Statue in the burning cold sun. I must rest eternally there where my masters can  
gaurd me.' So that's what we..."

"Oh! I know where that is!" Kuja burst out, cutting off Haku. "It's the old temple on the highest mountain! It's got four  
statues, remember?

"EHH?" They said in unison to Kuja's outburst.

"How could an idiot like you figure that out so easily?" Rin

"It appears we were making it more complicated than it needed to be." Chihiro chuckled.

"Well then," Haku started. "It makes sense now why Zeniba said it will take a while."

"Ah, so you figured out what 'burning cold sun' means?" Rio said.

"Naturally, because the snow and sun only hit it during one week in the year. That temple is quite mysterious. We'll have  
to wait for winter to come again."

"That's quite a bit of time from now. Spring just started." Rin said, scratching her head.

"Well then I guess we have no choice but to wait." Haku said. Rio looked over at Chihiro and sensed that something was  
wrong.

"Haku, I think Chihiro needs to go back to the human world."

"Hey, I know this isn't helping but it's not like she can run away from that thing inside her. She needs to be here with  
me!" Haku stood up, agitated.

"Oh, I'm not disputing that. Stay with her. Make sure she is safe. But, just go back to the human world."

"Wait...so you think I should go to the human world?" Haku was surprised by such an idea, especially coming from Rio.

"I'm only saying this because things have become considerably more unstable since a day ago. Her entrance back into this  
world is speeding up the problem, unfortunately." Rio said.

"Ah your right!" Haku said. "But me going to the human world is very complicated..."

"How so?" Rin said.

"Well..." Haku didn't know where to begin.

"Can I stay here forever?" Chihiro looked at Haku, wanting so badly not to leave again. But she had the feeling that she  
had to go back. She knew it wasn't right to abandon her mother and be somewhere she wasn't supposed to be.

"Uh, Chihiro..." Haku looked at her, wondering what he could say, but in the end he knew that although they were together,  
they would have to part eventually. Staying together only caused problems. But even so he replied with a weak, "I don't  
know."


	11. Why is she so happy now?

"I don't think it should be that hard for you Haku. I mean it's just the human world." Rio incited  
"Do you realize I will be surrounded by specs?"  
"Well what about Chihiro?" Rin chimed in. "She's human too you know."  
"She's different! Oh I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Haku didn't like the idea of going to the human world, to say the least. But Chihiro needed to be  
watched over and who else was more suited to the job?

The group of adventurers made their way to the portal which was once closed, yet somehow opened for Chihiro.  
"It's most curious how all these things have come into play. I don't quite understand it all." Rio said.  
"Well one things for sure," Kuja said, "I don't think we should mess with this power or let it fall into the wrong hands, whatever power it may be." They all nodded in  
agreement.  
"Um...Haku," Chihiro finally started to speak up, "When you come to the human world, how should I explain you to everyone?"  
"That won't be necessary. No one except for you will see me. It's better this way." Haku answered.  
"Well alright then." Chihiro said as she started towards the invisible portal to the other side.

"Goodbye Chihiro!" Rin said, waving. Everyone else also waved goodbye to Haku and Chihiro. Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand and walked next to her. She looked at him and he  
seemed very blank and serious. She wondered whether she should stay in the spirit world like she did last time. It wouldn't be much different, though she may have to  
see the psychiatrist more often, unfortunately.  
"This is the best way, Chihiro." Haku said, as if he could read her mind. "So don't worry. This is the best way to do this." Haku turned around to face the others and  
said, "Send me a message when it's almost time." Rio nodded to Haku and watched as the two walked into portal and crossed to the other world.

* * *

The morning bell chimed as Kira and Gus, friends since childhood, made their way into the classroom. Miss Yatoson wasn't in the classroom yet so they had a few minutes

to mingle-sans the bad breath of their obnoxious teacher.  
"Chihiro seems happy today." Gus noticed as they walked in. Kira looked at Chihiro, who stood by the window and smiled, almost waving.  
"What's up Chihiro?" Kira said, very curious indeed. "I sense something good happened?"  
"Ah, no nothing in particular." Chihiro said, nervously trying to hide the fact that she was happy.  
"Why are you so happy?" Gus grinned, "I bet Jim has something to do with it...oh wait actually I doubt it. I don't think he's that great." Gus crossed his arms.  
"Oh you're just jealous!" Kira said, delighted for her friend.  
"But that's not it! It's not because of him!" Chihiro said, "it's because I...well...it's...it's a secret!" she said, holding up a fist in front her and determined not  
to spill her secret.  
"Eh? A secret? That's no fun!" Kira said. Kira and Gus looked at Chihiro with puzzled looks. Why is she happier than usual? What exactly happened?

* * *

"Chihiro is so sly." Mila said as she and Jun took a seat at the table with Chihiro, Kira and Gus in the cafeteria. "It must be love!"  
"She's having an affair." Gus sighed. "She doesn't like me anymore."  
"Oh so it's like that, huh?" Jun said as he chuckled at the group's conversation.  
"I am not having an affair!" Chihiro piped up like a bowling pot. "And I'm not happy because of Jim either!"  
"So you admit you are happy about something though?" Kira laughed.  
"I never said I wasn't happy. But do I need a reason to be smiling. I mean, maybe I just remembered something funny, you know." said Chihiro. Her efforts were futile,  
though.  
"But, Chihiro, you are beaming today. No, you are like in full bloom!" Mila said, excited about something she didn't know yet. Chihiro sighed loudly. She dropped her  
head down on the table in surrender. Resistance was futile. Kira finally noticed her friend's anxiety and felt bad.  
"Ah, guys what did you guys get on the math exams?" Kira said. Soon after everyone was talking about their classes and business as usual. Kira then said in a low  
voice, "Hey Chihiro?" Chihiro noticed her efforts and glanced over at Kira. "I'm sorry for having fun at your expense. I guess you don't like so much attention. I'm  
sorry I didn't notice it before." Kira gave a weak smile, "forgive me?"  
"Of course!" Chihiro said. "We're friends! But I am glad you noticed. Thanks, Kira." The two friends smiled at each other and walked back to class together after their lunch period.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thank you for reading and waiting for my next updates. I'm sorry I took years to update. I didn't think anyone really cared but more reviews got the message across that some people actually like my story! lol imagine that! Well I hope you enjoy this series. I will do my best to finish it!


	12. Shopping with Friends

It was a normal week like any other for Chihiro, except for the fact that this week was the Spring Dance.

"So Chihiro, did you and Jim get well acquainted yet?" Kira said. They were in the cafeteria with Gus and the others like always.

"Well...yeah, I guess you could say that." Chihiro's expression turned from unconcerned to embarrassment as she recalled the fact that Jim had witnessed certain things in her house. She wondered just how he was able to recover from that. At that moment, however, she caught an awkward glance from him. He turned away quickly and shivered, quite frightened to even associate with her at this point.

"So what are you wearing?" Kira asked.

"Yeah what are you wearing?" Gus said, readying himself to be smacked by Kira. Once he let his guard down though, she let him have it.

Chihiro laughed and answered, "Well, I'm not sure yet."

"Then lets go shopping!" Mila and Kira said in unison.

"Jeez, your just looking for an excuse to go buy stuff." Jun said.

"I'll come along if you guys need a second opinion." Gus said chuckling.

"Pervert." said Mila.

"Gus, don't even try. And Jun, I don't need an excuse to shop." Kira said proudly, placing her hands on her waist.

After school ended, they went to a small clothing store amongst a long strip of local shops, businesses, and restaurants. Mila and Kira jumped out of their booths simultaneously.

"How do I look!" They said.

"Like crap." said Jun. "Can't we go home already?"

"Shut up!"Kira growled.

"No we aren't going home yet!" Mila added. "Not until I try all these outfits." She said, holding out several hangers with different brands of clothing.

"Come on out Chihiro!" Gus said

"Gus, I swear if you do anything perverted you will not live to see another day!" Kira shouted, as she left the changing booth.

Chihiro looked at herself in the mirror. Kira picked out a nice dress for her. It was a short, hot pink, empire waist dress with small petal-like sleeves to cover her small shoulders. There was also a green sash with pink floral designs on it. Despite Kira's antics, and despite the loud color, Chihiro liked it. She liked it so much she thought to herself that maybe she should go to the party and have fun with her friends. Chihiro quickly changed back into her normal clothes and then peeked out of the dressing room. They were all waiting for her to come out.

"Chihiro," Kira said as she stepped out of the dressing room, "I wanted to see the dress on you. Are you too embarrassed?"

"Um...no, I just,"

"Do you not like it?"

"No! I love the dress! I think I really will buy it!"

"Then let me see it!"

"But..."Chihiro mustered her courage and came out from behind the door. "Will you go to the dance with me, Kira?"

"What?" Gus said, incredibly disappointed to find Chihiro in her uniform rather than the dress Kira gave her to try on.

"That's my line!" Kira said. "What about the date I set up for you? He's going to be hurt if you just push him to the side."

"I already talked to him. I wasn't planning on going to the dance in the first place."

"But why?" Kira asked. Chihiro looked at Kira and felt embarrassed and ashamed. She felt like pulling Kira aside to talk to her but figured it wouldn't matter anyway since all her friends should know about it.

"I didn't want to go to the dance at first because like so many other times, it would feel lonelier than being alone." Chihiro said, seeing a confused look in her friends faces.

"But what about us?" Gus said, seeing clearly where this conversation was going.

"I'm sorry. I never said anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Chihiro looked at their faces which were now tinged with upset looks. But not Kira.

"Chihiro, I'm glad you finally opened up to us." She said, smiling. "So why are you asking me to go with you all of a sudden?" She chuckled. Gus grinned and realized why Kira had always picked on Chihiro so much.

"Chihiro swings that way huh?" Gus remarked, but was followed by a stern punishment from Jun and Mila.

"Can't you see they're having a moment and you just ruined it?" Mila said.

"Why did you hit me? I can understand Mila hitting me but Jun? Why man, why?"

"It looked like fun." He laughed.

Chihiro and Kira chuckled at their friends and looked at each other. Chihiro thought for a second about Kira's question.

"You know, it's lonely to go with a person you don't want to be with. That's why I said no to Jim. I also don't know him very well either. But I want to go with Kira, because you were so good to me, even though I was always so aloof and...well you know what I mean."

"Then I gladly accept!" Kira hugged Chihiro tightly, nearly choking her. Mila joined in too.

"You guys are so funny." Jun laughed. "You know, we should all go as a group, that way Gus won't be left by himself."

"Hey! I know how to get a date! I'm not that clueless you know!" Gus shouted with both fists up. He knew it was true though.

"That's a good idea though. I mean, we might as well anyway." Mila said. Chihiro looked at everyone, amazed that they didn't stay upset with her. They all looked at her, expecting her to be embarrassed, but instead she smiled and teared up.

"Thanks everyone for being my friends!" Chihiro managed to get those words out before she started bawling.

* * *

Please accept my sincerest apologies for being so late in updating this chapter. I had some major writers block for a while...but again, I WILL FINISH THIS.


End file.
